The Black Order Adventure
by rosemary13
Summary: What happens when the Fullmetal Alchemist and the D gray man exorcists meet one of the Earls greatest mistakes that might have a large use in this war
1. 1: The Adventure Begans

The Black Order Adventure

Chapter 1: The Adventure begins

Komi gets word that Akuma are attacking Central and slowly their numbers are degenerating each day. He called for four of the best exorcist and the best demon slayer there. The two girls of the group asked Komi

"Hey, what's going on?"

He looked up from his mountain of paper to see that his sister and Koran were the ones that asked him. Komi doled his sister; to convince her not to go on this mission, but failed. The guys asked Koran for her back story. She said no, then thought about her mistakes. She got her long black hair with red tips from her mother and her father. Her mother was an Egyptian queen and her father was a Sayain General. Because of her stubbornness, she fought Zeus two times. She gained a magic Zanbato, a golden dagger, and the powers of a nine tiled kitsune. Breaking her train of thought, Komi said

"We just got word that there is Akuma in Central, which is in the country of Amestris; your job is to go there and destroy the Akuma"

"Ok"

"And also, keep a look out for someone with a short red jacket with a strange symbol on the back"

"Why?" Asks Lavi

"I'm glad you asked, he you has done your guy's for you"

"Che, probably doing a terrible job at it" says a very grumpy Kanda

"Actually; based on what the finders have said, he has killed thousands of them in one blow"

"What? How is that possible?" says a very confused Allen

"The finders have said that he has a demon blade that he uses against his enemies, and that he can sense his where they are"

"Like Yuu and Allen?" Asks Lavi

"Yes Lavi, like Kanda and Allen"

"Che; if he is so great, then why do we have to babysit him?" says Kanda

"Because Kanda, I was told; that the Monitor lizard demons have been attacking him for some reason"

"Why are they doing that?" Asks Allen and Lenalee

"Allen, Lenalee; we do not know the answer" He looked over to Koran and asks

"Do you have any ideas?"  
"He may be a powerful reptile demon, and their king wants that power"

"Best guess I have heard all week"

"Well, you need to get ready; your train leaves in two hours"

They leave to prepare for the mission, wondering who this mysterious man is.


	2. 2:The Train ride and the mysterious man

**I do not own d gray man or Fullmetal alchemist **

Chapter 2: The train ride and the mysterious man

The group gets on the train with finder Toma; gets into an argument with the conductor, and finally got to their seats. Koran said

"Lavi, if you dare; mark my face or braid my hair, I will beat you to a pulp"

"Yes mam, I will keep that in mind"

"Good"

After that was said; Koran fell asleep, wondering who this mysterious person was.

Meanwhile in Central HQ

The mysterious man was actually a woman and she was stuck in Roy's office, bored out of her mind. Her crimson hair was up in a high ponytail, it was shorter than Kanda's and longer than Allen's. She was asked

"What's your name, miss?"

"Toran Feline"

"Same last name as the Lt. Colonel" says Hawkeye

"He's my brother, but he doesn't know that I am alive"

"So you do know that you've gained the Black Order's attention?" Asks Roy

Back at the train station

They just got to Central and it is dark out. They looked for Major Armstrong, when they hear

"Major, put your shirt back on"

Then they see a tall, muscular man with single blonde strand. Lavi goes up and asks

"Are you Major Armstrong?"  
"Yes I am" He says with sparkles all around him

"Good, I'm Lavi and these are my friends; Kanda, Lenalee, Allen, and Koran"

Armstrong startles everyone but Kanda, when he saw Koran and said

"Koran, you here to see your brother?"

"No, I'm here to take care of your Akuma problem"

"Ok"

They leave the station and come to a car. Everyone except Koran and Kanda were freaking out. But once they were calm, they got in and headed out. On the way to Central HQ, Allen asks

"Koran, how did mister Armstrong know who you are?"  
"Oh, because my brother is a State Alchemist and Armstrong's higher up"

"What's his rank?" asks a curious Lavi and Lenalee

"Lt. Colonel"

"Ok" says Lavi

"Wow that is really cool"

They make it to Central HQ, not knowing their mysterious man was there**.**

**please review **


	3. 3:The Meeting and Reunitement

**don't own d gray man or Fullmetal alchemist **

Chapter 3: The Meeting and Reunitment

Toran sat there bored out of her mind while waiting for the exorcists. She asked

"Can I have my sword back now?"  
"No, you'll just a run away and I think the exorcists would like to exam it" says a tired Roy

"Then find her something for her to do, Colonel Bastard" says Fullmetal

Toran could tell that the Fullmetal Alchemist was as bored as she was and as tired as Roy. At 12:01 a.m., they heard someone scream

"Allen, Lenalee; save me!"

"Why? You're the one who made him mad" said the ones he asked for help from whoever they are

"Baka, you should know by now not to call Kanda by his first name" said a young woman that sounded a lot like Toran

Toran was shaking like a leaf, Roy asks

"Are you cold?"

"Then why are you shaking?"  
"My s-s-sister is here"

"So?"

"So, I am a demon; what do demon slayers do to demons?"

"Slay them?"  
"Exactly"  
then they came in, she noticed the samurai and said

"Haru?"

"What? No, my name is Kanda" said the samurai angry and surprised

"Sorry, you look so much like him that I thought you were him"  
"That's fine, what's your name?" said Kanda trying to be nice

Koran comes in at the right time; shocked, Koran says

"Toran, is that you?"

"Hey sis, yea that's right" Toran says with a smile

"Wait right there" Koran says as she leaves

"Where is she going? And my name is Allen Walker" says the white haired boy

"Toran, and I think she went to go get Torzan"

She came back, do exactly what Toran said. Torzan was happy but too lost for words. Roy was surprised to see his higher up speechless. Roy say

"Lt. Colonel, what's wrong?"

"Oh, Toran is this all possible?" says the Torzan that Roy knew

"Thanks to the Earl's mistake" says Toran

"What mistake?" asks Kanda and Lavi

"He thought he could turn me into an Akuma to kill my sis"

"How is that a mistake?" asks Lavi

"He was the reason I was in the Spirit world in the first place"

"Ah" says Lavi

"Then why are you so peaceful around people?" asks Kanda

"One, I am not an Akuma anymore. Two, my angry when I was an Akuma; fried most the Sucrets."

"Which Sucrets were not fried?" asks Lavi

"Only one, and that was the kill one"

"Ok, and why are you so much calmer than you use to be?" asks Koran

"My sensei taught me to meditate when I am angry"

"Why?" asks Lenalee

"I had a bad temper"

"Ah, and it mad her mad" says Lenalee

"Sort of, it also scared her"

"Wow" says Lavi

"Who is she?" asks Allen with a curious Fullmetal

"Izumi Curtis"  
"What?! My alchemy teacher is your sensei" says Fullmetal

"That means you're the Edward that she told me about"

"Yea, so?"

"So? You and your brother were idiots with what you did"

"Yea, I know that already" says Fullmetal

"What did he do?" asks the Exorcists and the demon

Slayer

"That's for him to discuss if he wants to"

"Well, let's find somewhere to say" says Allen

"Ok"

"Toran, here's your blade" says Roy handing her the katana

"Fullmetal, take them to the hotel that you're staying at" says Roy

"Alright" says Fullmetal

They leave; come to the hotel, and get their rooms. The girls get a big room to share, same for the boys.

"Toran?" asks Lenalee

"Hmm"

"Do you like Kanda?" asks Lenalee

"What? No. I don't even know him"

"Just asking" says Lenalee

"Ok, maybe a little"

In the boys' room:

"Hey, Kanda?" says Allen

"What?"

"Do you like Toran?" asks Allen

"No, I don't even know her"  
"I was just asking" says Allen

"Ok, maybe a little, but I know you like her sister"

"How did you find out?" says Allen

"On the train, you were really nice to her"

"Oh, please don't tell her" says Allen

"I won't if you won't on me"

"Ok"

They went to bed, not knowing what Lavi was up to

**review **


	4. 4:Meeting Komui and Izumi

**I don't own D gray man or Fullmetal Alchemist **

After a month, they destroyed the Akuma and found innocence with Toran's help. They get on a train headed to the Black Order HQ. Toran looked up the cliff and asks

"Do I have to go up there?"

"Yes" says Kanda knowing her feelings well, for they all have gone through this part

"Ok"  
they climb to the top to find the gatekeeper with a strange lady. She said

"LET ME IN RIGHT NOW OR I WILL TO YOU INTO A PILE OF RUBBLE"

They all sweat drop. Toran said to stop her

"Sensei, what are you doing here?"

"Ah Toran, I was asked by this Komui to come and talk to him"

"I wonder why?"

"Same here"

The gatekeeper interrupted them by saying

"I must see if she is an Akuma or not"

**review **

He x-rayed her blood; the next thing the exorcists knew, was that he was freaking out. He said

"Akuma! She has the same blood as an Akuma"

Toran got so mad, she yelled

"I'm not an Akuma, you Baka!"

"Then what are you?" says Komui with Komurin XV ready to attack

"A demon"

"What kind?" says smart Komui

"Dragon"

"Yea, those do not exist; Komurin XV attack!" says crazy Komui to an already angry Toran

Toran made her claws appear long enough to destroy the robot, but unfortunately the robot destroyed her shirt. Kanda noticed before the others and gives Toran his jacket. Then goes over to Komui and says

"YOU ATTACKED HER BECAUSE YOU DID NOT BELIEVE HER!"

"I never heard of a dragon demon, so what are you going to expect me to do?"

Koran was mad, because Komui attacked her little brother or sister with him as a girl. She said in a menacing voice

"KOMUI! Did you just try to kill one of my family members?"

"Maybe"  
"Well, lets get this straight; if she dies, it will be your head"

"Yes ma'am"

But then they hear KA-BAM, turn to see Izumi Curtis hitting Komui up set the head. she stopped; and turned to Toran, who was at that moment wearing Kanda's coat. She asked

"Are you ok, Toran?"

"Yea, I'm fine"

"You do look embarrassed, was it because of what Kanda did" asks Lavi

"No"

"Then what is it?" asks Lenalee when she was done ranting at her brother

"I need a new shirt"

"Why?" asks Lavi

"BECAUSE THE ROBOT RUINED HERS" says Kanda

"And that explains why you gave her your jacket" says Allen who already knew that and that he was trying to impress her. She said

"Thank you, Kanda"

"Your Welcome" says Kanda

then the gatekeeper finally opens, and Koran takes her sister to get her a new shirt. The others give their report, then leave. Izumi and Komui talked about Toran's past and her future.

In Koran's room:

Toran finally asks

"Do you like Allen?"

"What makes you ask that?"

"Because I think he likes you"

"Oh, well; what should I do?" +hands Toran the black shirt+

"Ask him about it" + changes shirts+

"What if he says no?"

"You know what, let's find him"

"Why?"  
"So, I can read his thoughts to tell if he likes you or not"

"Ok"

In the Lunch room:

Allen was sitting at a table close to the door, eating a mountain of food. the sisters went to get their food, when Toran bumped into Kanda. Kanda was about to yell, when he was that Toran was the one that bumped into him. She looked into his cobalt eyes, saw his thoughts to a point that she was blushing. She said

"Sorry"

she went to catch up to her sister to get their food. Koran said

"I think Kanda likes you"

"I know he does"

"What makes you say that?"

"I saw his thoughts"

"Ah"

"I wonder if he knows"

"He knows what?"  
"That I know his feelings"

"Maybe"

Then Jerry came, said

"Hey their ladies, what would you like to eat?"

"Cod with green tea and a fruit salad" says Toran

"Pork stir-fried with green tea" says Koran

Then after 10 minutes, their food was done. They went to Allen's table, asking

"Can we sit here?"

"Sure, if you don't mind sitting with Kanda"  
"That's fine" Kanda's eyes twitching

They finish their food, when Revere came. He said

"Hey Allen, Kanda, Koran, Toran; Komui wants you in his office"

They leave to see what Komui wanted, and Toran saw what she wanted to see. Allen didn't like Koran, he loved her. Then wanted to know what her first exorcist mission was.


	5. 5:Toran's FIrst mission and the Dark

**I don't**** own D gray man, Fullmetal Alchemist, or Yu Yu Hakusho **

They get to Komui's office, to find a man with "JR" on his forehead. Toran did not like this. She said

"What do you want, Koenma?"

"Toran, you could show me some respect"

"Maybe I would, if you would stop blaming Catalia for something she didn't do!"

"Who's Catalia?" says Koran

"She's my appearance and she got in trouble for something she didn't do"

"What is she in trouble for?" asks Allen

"She killed a man with no reason" says Koenma

"1, she didn't kill him, her daddy did. 2, she was protecting herself when her daddy showed up"

"Then have her tell me this herself"

"Che, how sis this girl suppose to do get here?" says Kanda

"Catalia! Get in here"

"What's wrong, Toran sensei?" says a 15 year old girl with bright red hair, ice blue eyes, and a tan

"I want you to tell Koenma what you told me after your dad made you come in"

"I can't relive that event and I don't want to lose my daddy"

"That is enough evidence for me" says Koenma

"Explain Now!"

"She is too scared to tell me, but did she have bruises" says Koenma

"Yes, cuts on her shoulders and neck as well"

"Now let's get down to businesses" says Komui

"What's the mission?" says Allen

"You have been invited to compete in the Dark Tournament" says Komui

"Do we get another teammate or not?" says Koran not liking this one bit

"Yea well, you're going to work with team Urameshi" says Komui

"Ok" they say

"We train with them too" says wise Toran

"Yes, and I will be taking you to Genkai's" says Koenma

Koenma opened a portal, and the exorcists with demon slayer go through the portal. They find themselves in a temple in the middle of the forest. An old woman with pink hair and brown eyes said

"What are you doing here in my temple?!"  
"Koenma wants us to train with you for the Dark Tournament" says Toran

"Toran, it's more then train; isn't it" says the old lady

"You're right, Genkai"

"You're going to take part in the Dark Tournament"

"Yes, and we don't have a choice"

"Hey Grandma, who's the girl?" says a strange boy with black hair

"Her name is Toran and she with her friends are going to be apart our team, Yusuke""

"Che, how do you two know each other?" says Kanda looking at Toran and Genkai

"I want to know this too, Grandma" says Yusuke

And then Kurama, Kuwabara, and Hiei came back with armor. A short blonde boy was with them. Kurama said

"Who are these people?"

"I'm Koran, this is Allen, Kanda, and my little sister Toran" says Koran

"You four are impressive" says Hiei

"What do you mean, Hiei?" says Kuwabara

"I can barely see their thoughts"

"That's amazing" says Kuwabara

"Hey, what brings you here, Edward and Alphonse?" says Toran

"Forced to be apart of this tournament" says Ed

"Can I have my answer?" says Yusuke

"Fine, but on my terms" said Genkai

"Everyone is to go into the temple" says Toran

"Ok, but this not your temple" says team Urameshi

Everyone sat in a circle in their conference room, with Toran and Yusuke sitting on either side of Genkai. She and Toran said

"It is a meeting I never expected to have"

"Why?" says Kurama

"Because we weren't looking for trouble" says Genkai

"Then how did you meet?" says Hiei

"I went for a walk when I heard growling; I went over, and saw a Siamese with red markings. Her leg was broken, so I brought her home" says Genkai

"How does Toran fit in this?" says Koran

"I was the cat; I was doing an area check. Then a rogue dragon attacked me, breaking my arm and bruising my side" says Toran

"So that's where the stories meet" says Koran

"I healed her wounds, and she stayed at my house. I thought she was just a cat. But she turned back into a girl" says Genkai

"I thanked her for helping me recover, and left. Before I left, I told her my name. She did the same. We haven't seen each other since" says Toran

"Now, you happy?" says Genkai

"Yes" says Yusuke

"Who was this demon?" says Kanda

"I don't know, he had his hood up" says Toran

"If his hood was up, how did you know it was male?" says Kurama

"His sent" says Toran

"Ah, that also means you know his breed" says Kuwabara

"Yes, He is a African Freshwater Dragon" says Toran

"You sure?" says Hiei

"Yes, been around several different breeds and prides" says Toran

"Prides?" says Yusuke

"Dragons live like lions, only they allow males there" says Koenma

"Thanks for the explanation" says Toran

"So can we start training" says Koran

"We'll do it in teams" says Genkai

"Ok" they all said

The training teams were; First Kurama, Kuwabara, Hiei. Second Ed, Al, Koran. Third Genkai, Toran, Yusuke. Finally Allen, Kanda. With some screams, their training went well. Kanda was able to fix Allen's mistakes, made them feel accomplished. Genkai taught Yusuke and Toran to use more spirit energy with controlling it. Ed taught Koran alchemy with new gloves and Koran taught them how to sense where demons are with their level of strength. Kurama and Hiei taught Kuwabara what to expect in the tournament with how to use his sword. The day was coming up fast. they got ready for the tournament in their own way. they got to the meeting are at different times. they wondered how this will go and if they would survive.

**review **


	6. 6: The Tournament Begins

**I don't own D gray man, Yu Y****u Hakusho, Dragon ball Z, or Fullmetal Alchemist **

Chapter 6: The Tournament Begins

The team finally notice what Toran is wearing. Toran wore a green outfit similar to Kurama's only it had dragons on it. Her hair was still in it's ponytail, and her sword was easier to access when she had to. She thought it was going to be easy. Toran was willing to fight with someone, as long as she gets to fight. Before Kuwabara said anything, she got to the area with the masked fighter. They decide to work together. She was ready, but stood behind the masked fighter. She was impressed, very impressed. She saw the other demons, she attacked them with her claws. She killed many of them at a time. When it was over, she changed her claws back. Koran said "How did you stand a chance against 100 Yoki?"

"Years of training"

They made it to land and went to the hotel. She saw the strange kid but said nothing. They were escorted to their room, she noticed him as they went into the room. But he was not alone, he had an older man with him. They tried their intimidation attempt but failed badly in Toran's sake, she was as calm as a metal. After some rest, they went to the area. She said

"Let me fight"

"Why?" said Kuwabara

"It's the dragon and Sayain blood; isn't it, sis?" say Koran

"Yes, its boiling with excitement"

"Sounds like you're a born fighter" says Hiei

"I would have to agree with Hiei on that one" says Kurama

"And what makes you say that?" says a mysterious redhead with unheard of strength

"Because, her blood is boiling with excitement" says Hiei

"Which one?" He says

"Why, you looking for a fight?" says a greening Toran

"Toran, is that you?" says the man

"Who are you? And while you're answering, come into the light"

"It's me. Yours and Koran's father" says the man reveling himself

"Ah, you're Korzan Feline" says Kuwabara

"How do you know my father?" says Toran

"He fought in the Cell games; he would have won, if Cell didn't pull a fast one on him."

"I think everyone knows me now" says Korzan

"But like I said before. Let me fight" says Toran

"Alright" says Kuwabara

"This is a strong woman" says Hiei

"Why?" says Kuwabara

"She gained more power from her blood and it keeps going up" says Hiei

"She is my daughter after all" says Korzan

"You mean that happens to you too?" says Kuwabara

"Yes, win or lose; we get stronger with each fight" says Korzan

"How strong do you think she is?" says Hiei

"1 point form being 1,000" says Korzan

"Wow! That's amazing" says Kuwabara and Edward

"It is with her" says Koran

"What makes you say that?" says Al

"She was once like you, Al"

"What made her change?" says Kanda

"Trying to survive, even with both the Earl and Noah after her"

"I will kill that man, if I ever see him" says Korzan

"Why?" says Allen

"He took her away from us" says Koran

How will the tournament go for these heroes, we'll find out in the next chapter.

**review **


End file.
